The Enjoyment Of A Pokemon Life - Prolouge
by Commander Squirtle
Summary: AU... This story is basically about a group three friends who get turned into Pokemon in the Pokemon World. The story takes place in the Kanto region. (Although it might not be exact. Like I might add a river in Viridion Forest) So yeah... This summary sucks.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So this is a story that I wrote with one of my best friends, NekuSakuraba101. The idea was actually inspired after beating Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Darkness, so I suggested it to Neku who thought it was neat. She helped write the first few paragraphs then I took over. (You can tell by the decrease quality of writing .-.) I want to point out a few things. 1] The title of the story is cheesy and dumb. 2] This is my very first story, so it might not be very well written. (I'm open to criticism... I think) 3] It's my first year of high school and I get a ton of homework, so updates might not come constantly but I will try =n=. This is my first story , so I'd love feedback... please review :3**

**~Prologue~**

"Hey Javier, what should I do with these berries?" Hannah asked.

"Well, we were going to eat them, but after they've been in your mouth we can't do that." The little Eevee frowned as the Squirtle replied and spit the blue berries out onto the grass.

"Well, I'm sorry," she huffed, "It's not like I have opposable thumbs anymore, and it was supposed to be Jalin's job to get the food, but no, his lazy butt is just sleeping somewhere."

"Great. First we're homeless." Javier sniffed, "And now I'm gonna starve."

"Why can't you just get your own dang berries?"

"Hey guys," Jalin stumbled out sleepily from behind a bush, "It looks like it's going to rain. Shouldn't we go somewhere safe?"

"Jalin you're the only one that needs to be 'safe' during rain. Right now were facing more important things here." said Hannah.

"Like wha- Ooooh! Berries!" the Charmander leaned down in the grass and ate the berries.

"There are so many things wrong with this picture." said Javier as Hannah giggled.

"What?" Jalin asked through a mouthful of berries.

"What? Well let's see. I'm blue, your orange, Hannah's now on all fours, and you're eating her spit berries."

Then to make matters worse it's starting to rain.

"So, what do you think she wants to talk to us about?" Hannah asked as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her blue jacket and looked over expectantly at her other two companions.

"Maybe she wants to give us cookies?" Javier suggested. Hannah gave him a look. "Seriously?"

"Hopefully."

"Get real. She said it was something life changing and that humanity will never be the same. You really think that that has something to do with cookies?"

"I bet she was just over exaggerating." Jalin said as he un-wrapped a lollipop from his pocket.

"Dude isn't that like your sixth one?"

"Hey, can I have one?" Javier asked.

"No these are mine" said Jalin guarding his candy defensively.

"Aw come on!" Javier pouted.

"Hey I think this is Chazmin's house." Hannah pointed to a white pointy topped roof house.

"Hmm. No, I don't think so." said Javier, "This house is too . . . normal."

"Well do you see any other houses that look like they could be Chazmin's?"

"You guys want to hear something disgusting." Jalin asked.

"What? No. Let's just go."

Jalin ignored what Hannah said and continued.

"I saw this guy on YouTube, he poured Coke on steak and a bunch of maggots came out."

"What? No way! Show me!" Javier replied.

"Alright" said Jalin as he pulled out his phone.

Hannah rang the doorbell as the two idiots behind her watched the video.

The door suddenly opens with a bang.

"No one's home. Go away" Chazmin stated with a bored face.

Before Chazmin can close the door Hannah stuck her foot in front of the door.

"I did not just walk two miles with THESE guys just to go back home!" Hannah snapped.

Chazmin had bags under her eyes and her clothes looked as if they haven't been washed in days.

"Oh hey guys I didn't see you there..."she said with no enthusiasm at all.

"Chazmin you look terrible!" Javier stated. "You look like those trolls with the pink hair."

Jalin peered into Chazmin's home to see an open box of Oreos sitting on the kitchen table. His mouth started to water as the smell of chocolaty goodness filled his nose.

"Hey...Can I have some of those?" Jalin Begged.

"What? Uh sure. But I don't have any milk." Chazmin responded.

One second he was in the doorway, the other he was in the kitchen eating a box of Oreos.

"Ha, Jalin doesn't need any milk." Javier added. "And neither do I! Jalin save me some!"

Javier bolted to the kitchen and started munching on some cookies with Jalin.

"Dear Lord..." Hannah mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"So Chazmin what did you want to show us?" Hannah asked.

"See Hannah! The cookies weren't a lie!" Javier wailed, as he waved a cookie in his hand.

Jalin shook his head in agreement. "They taste great! I haven't had Oreos in a long time."

"Uh, come to the basement and I'll show you guys. Javier you're probably going to like this the most." Chazmin stated.

After Javier and Jalin finished the last cookies down to the crumbs they followed Hannah and Chazmin down into the basement.

"How come, Chaz?"

"You'll see." Chazmin assured.

"Since when did you have a basement?" Javier asked. The basement had shiny metallic walls. Many books and notebooks scattered all across the floor. There was a huge computer thing of sort. It had two giant screens with a keyboard and a pod of some sort. Cups of ramen were scattered all over the floor, with half eaten mochies.

"Woah! What's that?" Javier exclaimed.

"It's Obvious that it a computer. Don't you sit in front of one every day?" Hannah commented.

"Hey... Not every day. I hang out with you guys." responded Javier.

Chazmin cut in, "Well you guys, what you're looking at is a Pokémon Reality Transporter, or the PRT for short."

"Pokémon!? Woah what does it do?! How does it work?! Where did you get the money to do this!?" Javier exclaimed.

"Yeah where did you get the money for this stuff?" Jalin asked.

"Well I uh. I found It.", murmured Chazmin.

Jalin just nodded, but still curious. With Javier still mumbling about what it has to do with Pokémon, Hannah sat down with Chazmin and Jalin on the plastic covered couch.

"So uh, how does this machine work?" asked Hannah.

"Well you know the theory about multiple universes and stuff?" said Chazmin.

"Uh huh."

"Well-"

"Hey what are you guys talking about? Is it about Pokémon?" Javier cut in with no control over his fan boy instincts.

"Well if you sit down and listen, I'll tell you." Chazmin explained.

Javier sat down with excitement in his eyes. Jalin and Hannah just moved to the side as if Javier was going to explode.

Chazmin continued," As I was saying, it turns out that the multi universe theory is true, and I found a multi-universe which exactly matches the Pokémon World. So what I'm gonna attempt is to bring a Pokémon to life. You guys are gonna be here to witness the first ever Pokémon to walk on this very Earth."

Javier seemed to be on the verge of explosion. Before he could mutter a single word. Chazmin's phone rang. After about a minute of talking she hung up.

"Sorry guys I have to go to my brother's house and help him move some things in. You guys can stay here if you guys want. But I might not be able to test the PRT today so maybe tomorrow. "Chazmin explained with a sad and tired look on her face.

"Okay we'll be leaving too but first I have to use the bathroom. We'll lock up when we leave." said Hannah.

"Alright, bye guys"

As Chazmin left and Hannah went to the bathroom, Jalin started laughing at the depressed face of Javier.

"What's so funny?" Javier mumbled.

"Well it's your face, it's hilarious." Jalin said.

"I really wanted to see a Pokémon!"

"Well it's not like you can work the machine." Jalin mocked.

An idea came to Javier, what if he brought a Pokémon here but sent it back before Chazmin came home. Javier stood up and walked toward the machine.

"Hey what are you doing?" asked Jalin as he got up and followed too.

"Charmander's your favorite Pokémon right?"

"Yeah, why?" Asked Jalin before he realized what Javier was up too. "Yeah! But do you even know how to work this?"

"Hey I'll manage. It seems I just have to enter the names. So let's put Charmander and Squirtle.

As Javier typed the names Hannah returned from the bathroom.

"Chazmin has really cool soap. It- What are you doing?"

"Uhhhhh, nothing. I'm just cleaning the keyboard for Chazmin. Oh by the way what's your favorite Pokémon?"

"Eevee, but do you think I'm really that stupid? You don't even know how to work it!" yelled Hannah.

"Come on, don't you want to see an Eevee. Just imagine how cute it would be. "Javier told Hannah knowing she was a sucker for cute things.

"...Fine. Only for a while then we send the Pokémon back." Hannah agreed.

Javier finished typing the names and studied the buttons for another while. It's only logical the green button is to start it. So he pushed the button and the pod flashed with lights.

"It's working!" said Javier with excitement.

After about 10 seconds of lights flashing, it just stopped. No Pokémon in sight.

"It didn't work." said Jalin.

"No kidding", Hannah said sarcastically.

"What how come!?" questioned Javier. "It just needs a little help!"

Javier started to kick the machine throughout various locations, and whaling his arms at the keyboard.

"Javier I don't think you should-"Hannah said before the room lighted up with multiple colors and three friends disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I personally don't like this Chapter at all, it's also very short. After this point the stories should be 1,500-2,000 words each Chapter. My bestfriend and I have started to become distant, so it's hard to think of what they would say. It's frustrating. Well anyways, sorry for this Chapter. T-T**

**~Prologue~**

"Ow what happened?" said Javier as he slowly started to regain consciousness. He awoke to be welcomed by an assembly of trees and a flowing river.

'The last thing I remember is a flashing light then… then what happened?' Javier thought. He stood up, but to only fall back on his back.

"…What the heck? Why does… my back feel heavier?" He struggled to get back on his feet. Shrugging it off, Javier looked up onto the sky. The sun shined brightly on Javier's face; it seemed to be only mid-day.

"Where am I and where's Jalin and Hannah?" he pondered as he scratched his head. "Wait…" Javier frantically rubbed his hands across the top of his head. "Where's my hair!?" Javier quickly ran over to the river, expecting to see his reflection Javier was shocked to see a pair of red eyes staring back at him.

"Woah!" Javier cried as he stumbled back. He slowly peeked over the edge of the river to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He was once more greeted with those same pair of red eyes. Javier blinked a couple of time to reassure himself. He slowly stood up to observe his body. His tan skin had been replaced with a sky blue color and he now had a shell around the mid-section of his body. He no longer had five digits but three; his brown eyes were exchanged with crimson red eyes. He turned around to be met by a blue swirled tail, he wagged it a little; it felt as if it was a third arm.

"Whoa… I'm a Squirtle." he said, "I'm a freaking Squirtle! Wow this is amazing!" Over excitement the boy fell onto his back once more, only to struggle even more to get up.

"Oh man I have to get used to this." Javier got up after a few. "Well the bright side is that I lost weight…Heh. Wow, the trees seem so big when you're only like a foot tall." After while of looking, around an unsettling thought came to mind. "I really hope Jalin and Hannah are still at Chazmin's house, although if this happened to me it would make sense that it happened to them too." An even more worried expression came over his face. "This is very bad. My parents are probably getting worried and calling the police. To add upon that I don't even know where I am… I guess I can sleep on it. Not much else I can do." Javier found a tree where he can lay beside. In no less than a minute he fell asleep.

-0-

"What the hell? D-did I die?" Jalin stuttered. His head felt fuzzy after the array of bright lights that occurred in Chazmin's basement. After shaking his head the fuzziness went away and he could think more clearly.

"Nope not dead, but how come I feel strange?" Jalin felt as if he wasn't himself, like he was a different person. Shrugging it off, he got up to look for any sign of life.

"Hello? Anyone here" With no response, he looked down in disappointment.

"Holy! What happened to my feet!?"

His feet were now bright orange, and his toe nails had been replaced with sharp claws. Baffled with this, he observed the rest of his body. He had shrunk down to at least two feet. His face had grown out into a muzzle or snout of some sort, and his belly was a creamish color compared to the rest of his orange body. Furthermore, he felt something swaying behind him, it felt as if it was attached to his body. Jalin slowly turned his head to face whatever ever was behind him, only for his new 'snout' to come in contact with a sweltering flame.

"Ahhh!" shrieked Jalin, a raging fire grew over his face; he started to run around chicken with its head cut off until his feet met with an object on the ground. As to where his face met the ground and the flames were put out.

"What the heck! Who kicked me in the face!" yelled the blue turtle as he got up. He slowly lifted himself to come eye to eye with the turtle. Jalin attempted to run away from what he thought was a threat, though he just tripped over his new tail. The blue turtle sweat dropped as he let out his hand.

"Hey um do you need help?

"S-sure" said Jalin as he grabbed the turtle hand. "Aren't you a Squirtle or something?"

The Squirtle gave a sheepish grin, "Yeah. Well not exactly. Sit down Charmander I'm gonna explain everything that happened to me." Squirtle forced Jalin down onto his butt, and then sat down himself.

"So I'm a Charmander?" said Jalin with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Uh yeah. Didn't you know that already?"

Jalin thought about telling the truth but didn't really think the Squirtle would believe him.

"Well sort of. I wasn't one yesterday, my head kind of hurts so I can't really remember."

"So you mean you just hatched from your egg? You look a little mature to be a newborn" responded Squirtle. Jalin sweat dropped.

"No, I mean I wasn't Pokémon. I was a person. A human!"

"What!? No way! That's exactly what I was gonna tell you! Does your name happen to be Jalin?" asked Javier in excited manner as he stood up.

"Yeah! Javier is that you? You look shorter." Jalin said scornfully. Javier frowned as he pushed Jalin back to the ground.

"Not funny you know. This is serious; I would be having a great time if I knew where I was and how this happened… Oh, by the way have you seen Hannah anywhere?" said Javier.

"Not a clue. Maybe she's still at Chazmin's house?"

"Man who knows. Let's go find a place to stay. It's getting dark." Suggested Javier.


End file.
